1. Field
The disclosure relates generally to a user terminal apparatus and a controlling method thereof, and for example, to a user terminal apparatus capable of recognizing the place where a user is located and a controlling method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, with the development of wireless communication technologies, the use of mobile terminal apparatuses has increased rapidly. In particular, as smart phones are widely used, applications providing various services using a user's personal usage log data have been developed. Such smart phones are generally equipped with a GPS module, and may provide services such as map information, navigation, etc. of the surrounding areas based on information on the user's current location using a GPS signal.
The GPS module provides a user's exact location using a satellite, and calculates the current location using a triangular surveying method by measuring exact time and distance of a signal received from more than three satellites. A mobile terminal apparatus, etc. having the GPS module may execute a program and inform the place where a user is located by displaying the current location of the mobile terminal apparatus on a map based on the signal received through a GPS receiver.
However, the GPS receiver which can receive a GPS signal consumes power which is limited in a battery of the mobile terminal apparatus and thus, whenever location information is collected, a great amount of power is consumed. In particular, in a building or in an area where GPS satellite transmission is compromised due to obstruction, fading, reflection, etc., the GPS receiver may not perform its function properly.
In this regard, as the type of sensors provided in a mobile terminal apparatus has increased and the type of data collectable from a mobile terminal apparatus has become diverse, a solution to estimate the place where a user is located by utilizing the previously-collected data is suggested.